Loneliness and Homesickness
by The Torminator
Summary: Dib is fed up with all of his failed trials of stopping Zim. And when a new mysterious girl shows up and moves in next door to Dib, he doesn’t seem to notice. Zim is suspicious of Dib’s behavior and is stopping at nothing to figure out what he is up to.
1. Dib is fed up!

Dib is fed up with all of his failed trials of stopping Zim. And when a new mysterious girl shows up and moves in next door to Dib, he doesn't seem to notice. Zim is suspicious of Dib's behavior and is stopping at nothing to figure out what he is up to. Is Dib really finished with Zim? Who is that new girl? Is Zim really THAT homesick?

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, except the new girl…

Loneliness and Homesickness

Chapter One

"GIR!" Zim yelled at his robot. Zim was from the planet Irk and was on a special information retrieval mission from the Almighty Tallest. He was short, about three feet, maybe four feet, tall. He wasn't wearing his disguise, since he was in his own house, so his red eyes and antennae were showing.

GIR, Zim's Irken robot, saluted Zim and his aqua blue eyes turned to a light shade of red. "Yes, sir!" he said.

"Where is that-" Zim started, but he was interrupted by the doorbell. Zim quickly put on his wig and lenses, to disguise himself. He walked over to the door and opened it. In the doorway stood a boy. He had black hair and glasses. It was Dib.

"Dib," Zim said, glaring at his archenemy. "What do you want?"

Dib didn't move, he just stood there. Zim tilted his head to one side. He reached a hand out and waved it at Dib. His hand went right through.

"It's a hologram…" Zim said, looking around for the real Dib.

Zim decided it was safe and shut the front door. He took off his disguise and turned. There stood Dib, right in front of him. Dib had a camera in his hands. The camera flashed and Zim flinched.

"Ha!" Dib exclaimed. "Now I have proof!" Dib laughed menacingly at Zim.

"Laugh while you can," Zim said, a smirk spreading on his face. "You are still in my house."

Dib's eyes darted around the living room.

"Darn it!" he exclaimed. He looked for a way out, but Zim tackled him. They wrestled, Zim trying to snatch the camera, the evidence that showed that he was an alien. Dib fought well and eventually wriggled free of Zim. He made a run for the door.

"Now I will expose you!" he said as he slammed the door shut.

"I'm having a bad week…" Zim sighed to himself.

The next day was a school day and Zim was very nervous. Dib was going to show the picture to the whole class. Zim's cover would be blown.

"Classmates," Dib began. Zim slouched in his chair. "I have solid proof of Zim being an alien! Right here, on this camera!" Dib hooked the camera into a computer as the class sighed. He hooked the computer up to a projector. "Look and believe it!" Dib pulled up the picture and the class sighed again.

On the screen was not a picture of Zim as an alien, but a picture that Dib accidentally took while Zim tackled him. It was merely a blur of green, red and black. Dib slapped his forehead in embarrassment. _Not again_, he thought.

"Looks like you fail again, Dib!" Zim said, feeling better now that Dib ruined it for himself. The class agreed in unison and Dib sighed.

"I'm leaving…" Dib said.

As Dib walked home from the school, people on the street were murmuring about him.

"Isn't he that crazy kid?" one person whispered.

"Yeah, he thinks aliens are trying to rule Earth…" another whispered back.

Dib sighed. They were all clueless. _This is hopeless, _Dib thought. _Why do I even bother? Zim is fooling everyone. That's it. From now on, I am forgetting about Zim! I promise this to myself._

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

Oh, no! Dib is leaving Zim alone? What will become of Earth? Find out in the next chapter!


	2. Now what?

Disclaimer: I own nothing…

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter two: Now what?

Zim was about to call to GIR when there was a knock at the door.

"I swear," he said to himself. "This has to stop! How am I supposed to take over Earth?"

Zim answered the door. He sighed. It was Dib again, he looked serious. Zim was worried, he had never seen Dib so serious. But it was gone in a split second as he remembered who was at the door.

"Now what, Dib?" Zim glared at his archenemy, unaware of the truth.

"I'm done, Zim," Dib said, simply.

"Done?" Zim was confused. _What had Dib done?_ he thought. "With what?"

"With you," Dib shrugged.

"What do you mean?"

"I am completely giving up. I'm going to stop trying to expose you."

Zim stood at his door, dumbfounded, as Dib walked away. In the blink of an eye he had won. No one would try to stop him. He could take over Earth with ease. Zim let out a horrid, evil laugh that rose to the skies.

"What is it?" GIR's voice sounded behind Zim.

"We won, GIR!" Zim was so excited, he couldn't contain himself. "Dib has given up!"

GIR let out a laugh that sounded like a child's. "Do I still get the moon?"

"Yeah, sure, whatever," Zim had forgotten about his promise.

"Yay!" GIR ran to the television and switched it on. The screen showed a monkey foaming at the mouth. GIR had tuned the television onto the Angry Monkey Show. "Angry monkey…" GIR said, in his own world.

Zim walked to one of the many "elevators" in his home. 

"Computer, take me to the main computer room!"

All of a sudden, Zim found himself in a room with a massive computer. He sat down and cracked his knuckles. He could now take over the Earth. Anytime he wanted. Zim positioned his hands over the keyboard, but hesitated.

"I can take out all of Earth," he said to himself, "but what do I do now?"

Something inside of Zim told him that it would not be as fun as he had thought it to be. Without Dib, who would be a challenge? It would be pointless and dull. He had a sort of satisfaction inside of him when he fought Dib. Perhaps Dib was the only one that actually was a challenge fighting…

"Now what?" Zim asked himself.


	3. The New Girl

Disclaimer: I only own Ailene! Yay! An edit! XP

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Chapter three: The New Girl

At school, the students noticed a change in Dib. He had not accused Zim of anything for the whole day. Zim was different, too. He was awkwardly…quiet. He kept his mouth shut the whole time the class was waiting for Ms. Bitters, who had mysteriously disappeared.

Dib sighed. Zita looked at her classmate with uncharacteristic concern. She had felt something was wrong the moment he stepped into the classroom. Normally, she would not care, but he had an air of distress so strong, she could not help being worried.

"Class," Ms. Bitters caused everyone to jump as she appeared out of a shadow. "There is a new student joining us today; hopefully, she's not as annoying as you…"

Zim perked up a bit, curious to see who she was.

A dark figure entered the class room. She had blonde hair that flowed just past her shoulders. She wore a black shirt with an odd looking eye pendant necklace and a pair of blue jeans. She wore glasses as well. Her eyes seemed to glow amber as she walked in and stood beside Ms. Bitters.

Zim shivered. There was something about her. He looked to Dib. He had notice too, for he shivered slightly, but then he acted as if nothing happened.

"Hello, to you," the girl said. Then, Zim noticed what was so odd. Her eyes were like that of a cat's! "My name is Ailene. I hope to learn in this school-" she paused, taking a look around. Her cat-like eyes stopped at Dib. "Without being bothered…" her eyes suddenly shot to Zim.

"What?" Zim asked, annoyed.

Ailene hesitated, a knowing expression on her face. Her lips formed the words "An alien!"

Zim narrowed his eyes in a glare, but inside, he was excited. A new enemy!

Ailene took a seat next to Dib. Dib glanced at her, but that was all.

"Don't ignore me, Dib!" she said.

"Wait!" Dib exclaimed, suddenly waking up to life. "How do you know my name?"

"I have my ways…" Ailene smirked. "Now that we're somewhat properly introduced, let's be friends!"

Dib was surprised. No one had asked him that before. He hesitated, then, noticing Zim's shocked face, nodded. Zim stood and pointed to Ailene. He wanted competition against Dib again. Even if it was just this...

"You will be MY friend!" Zim exclaimed.

Ailene shrugged, "Sure, whatever…" Zim looked as though he accomplished a large task.

"Um…right," Zim said, suddenly confused. "Now what do we do?"

"You two come to my house," Ailene said. "And we watch a movie!" (A/n: Awkward, I know, but it fits with the story…)

"A movie? With Dib?" Zim exclaimed. "No way-"

Ailene glared at Zim.

"I will expose you if not," she said. Dib woke to life again.

"What do you mean, 'expose him?'" he said, trying to keep his promise to himself. "T-there's nothing to expose!"

Ailene tilted her head. "I could have sworn you said…"

Zim and Dib looked at her with unsure faces. They glanced at each other and then back to her. Something was not right…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Yep, that's right, cat's eyes! Hey, I couldn't think of anything weirder to give her…that would not be…TOO weird. So it'll have to do…for now.


	4. Mysteries

Disclaimer: I do not own Dib, Gaz, GIR, Zim. I merely own Ailene and Darren. As for Sen…she owns herself…she's my friend… I also own a certain organiztion a certain somebody is part of...Oh and...woo! Edit! O.o

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Chapter 4: Mysteries…

"You promised, Zim!" Ailene shouted into the phone. "Dib and I are waiting! Get over here now!"

"But I-"

"Now!" Ailene hung up the phone and growled to herself. She looked at her eye pendant.

"Why do you even bother?" Dib asked her, sitting down on the couch. "He won't come! He's probably-"

Dib was interrupted by the door bell. Ailene smiled to herself and ran to the door.

"Hiya!" Ailene waved to Zim. "Popcorn will be coming soon!" She ran to the kitchen and grabbed a bowl. When she got back, Dib and Zim were talking. Well, Dib was talking, Zim was more like screaming.

"You can't be serious?" Dib said, crossing his arms.

"Yes! You will forget this STUPID promise of yours and go back to being NORMAL Dib!" Zim was standing on the couch, pointing wildly at Dib. Ailene sighed and pushed him down on the couch.

"Sit, Zim…" she said as she sat in between them.

"What're we gonna watch?" Dib asked. "_War of the Worlds_? Or maybe-" He stopped. Zim was smirking at him. "Just 'cause I mentioned that movie, it does not mean I'm giving up my promise! I just like the movie is all!"

"Sure, Dib, sure…" Zim smirked at Dib again. Ailene glance from Zim to Dib.

"This was a bad idea, wasn't it?" Ailene said.

"I'll say!" a voice sounded behind them. It was a little boy, Ailene's little brother, Darren. His rusty colored hair was a mess. He had his pajamas on and he was rubbing his eyes. "You guys are keeping me awake!"

"Sorry, Darren!" Ailene said. "Little Brother, go back to bed and I promise that we'll keep quiet!"

"But, Sis!" Darren exclaimed. "I wanna watch the movie with you and the alien!"

Zim looked worried. "How do you know?" he exclaimed.

Darren smiled his crooked smile. "You have green skin!" Darren pointed to Zim and laughed.

"His name is Zim," Ailene said, annoyed. "And that is Dib!" Ailene smiled and gave Dib a little hug. Dib blushed. "Cool, ain't he?"

"I don't care…" Darren walked off to go to bed.

"He's so annoying!" Ailene smiled again and Dib blushed. Zim looked confused.

"You sicken me, Earth child," he said.

"I know, don't I?" Ailene hugged Zim this time.

Zim tried to push her away, but to no avail. "Get off of meeeee! Stupid. Earth Child!"

Ailene giggled and grabbed the remote. "We are watching _Sybil_ and you are going to like it!"

"_Sybil_? What's that?" Dib asked. "What's it about? Is it scary?"

"You like asking questions, don't you, Dib? It's about a girl who has multiple personalities. And that is all I will reveal!" Ailene asked.

"You like avoiding answers, don't you, Ailene?" Zim retorted. Ailene glared at Zim with a very evil look. A look of DOOM! (A/n: Sorry, could not help myself!)

"You like trying to deny that you are an alien, Irken to be exact, and trying to take over the Earth; and-" Ailene stopped.

"How do you know I'm Irken?" Zim raised an eyebrow at Ailene.

Ailene hesitated. She had said too much.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

TO BE CONTINUED! Ha! Hahahahaha! Cliff-hanger-power-thinger! I love doing that! Seriously, it's going to be hard for you to wait! The suspense is killing you, huh? I know! It is! Hahahahaha!


	5. Tension

Disclaimer: I own nothing...because Sarah took Ailene. She really did...even though she does not know it...sorry I had not updated for a while! I had a bad case of writer's block here!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--..-..-...-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Chp. 5: Tension

Ailene shift her eyes from Dib to Zim and back again. She tried to think of something. Finally she came up with a good lie that even Zim would believe.

"I overheard Dib mentioning it!" she said, releasing a breath she did not know she was holding.

"Eh...works for me..." Dib said, shrugging. Ailene relaxed and was about to turn on the DVD player.

"How much DO you know?" Zim asked, making Ailene's heart skip a beat. She could not, must not, tell anyone. It was part of the Code. Dib looked expectantly at Ailene.

"No," Ailene lied. "Nothing else." Dib shrugged again as Ailene turned on the DVD player. Ailene was part of a secret organization, much like Dib's Swollen Eyeball, but also different. Not only did the organization investigate events and sightings, it also investigated OTHER organizations. Ailene actually knew as much as Dib, and perhaps more.

The movie started. Zim kept a close eye on Ailene. Ailene could not concentrate on the movie, she was afraid Zim may find out that she had lied.

It was half way through the movie that Zim stood on the couch again, pointing, this time, at Ailene.

"You lie!" he yelled. "You know more! I can tell!"

Ailene began to panic. Dib looked to her, curious. She was glad to see Darren stomping down the stairs.

"Can you stop yelling?" he asked. "SOME people are trying to sleep!"

"Yes, Darren," Ailene answered. "Why don't you get a glass of milk to help you go to sleep?" She stood, happy to have an excuse to go away.

"You don't have to baby me!" Darren exclaimed. "But I guess milk sounds good..." Ailene smiled at the six-year-old. He had so much spunk! She knew he could amount to anything when he grew up.

Ailene opened the fridge and Dib paused the movie. Darren got a glass out. Ailene poured the milk into the glass. Zim came into the kitchen, Dib's gaze following. For someone who didn't care about Zim anymore, Ailene noticed that his eyes trailed him a lot. Ailene sent Darren back up to bed.

"Back to bed with you. You have a big day tomorrow!" she said. Darren nodded, suddenly excited. Ailene turned to Zim. "What now?" she asked, hotly, placing the milk back in the fridge.

"You know, I really wish you would tell me the truth!" Zim exclaimed.

"Wishes only come true if you make it happen," Ailene answered, reciting number two rule of the Code. Zim did not give up.

"So then," he said, "I will make you tell me what you know!"

"Or what?"

"Well...if you ever want to see your brother again..." Zim motioned upstairs. Dib raised an eyebrow. Ailene wondered if he had heard the conversation so far. She blushed at the thought of it, though she did not know why. Dib turned back toward the TV.

"I will only tell you if I can TRULY befriend you," Ailene said, crossing her arms. "Also, I want to be a little more friendly with Dib..." she muttered to herself.

"Why befriend ME?" Zim exclaimed. "Zim needs no friends!"

"Well, how else would I be able to trust you? Plus, weren't you the one who screamed that you wanted to be friends?"

Zim gave Ailene a low growl. "Fine! We will be FRIENDS for a short time! Only until you tell me all you know!" Then he murmured, "And that was BEFORE I knew that you knew that I was an Irken..."

Ailene smirked. Zim scowled at her and walked back over to the couch. Ailene followed close behind and sat down on the couch.

Dib leaned over and whispered in her ear, "You DO know more, don't you?" Ailene winced. He knew?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.--.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ahhhh...looks like a good place to end the chapter! As I said before, I had had a bad case of writer's block...curse that writer's block! But now I'm back and in the swing of things! Sorry if Dib seemed a little lazy here...this was supposed to be a Zim and Ailene thinger. Mmmyep...oh, and the next chapter is a time skip thingy. God, I love the time skip thingies...now I'm just being random and too lazy to fix this horrible conclusion thing. Yep. See yah!


	6. Two Weeks Later

Ah, yes the time skip! Here we go!

-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Chapter 6: Two Weeks Later

"Dib!" Ailene caught up with Dib on her way to skool. "Sorry I'm late!"

"Jeez, Ai!" Dib exclaimed. "It's your second week going to skool and your STILL late!"

Ailene had told people to call her Ai. She liked it a lot better than Ailene. She was happy about it, too, because she even had Zim calling her by it.

Ai smiled to Dib. "So," she said, nervously, "D'you finish the math homework?"

"Again?" Dib laughed. "How come you never do your homework?" He handed her the worksheets.

Ai shrugged. "Never have any time for homework. I'm always busy after skool…" That wasn't a lie. Since she became of age to join the OSS, she never had time to do anything after skool. Even in her old neighborhoods. The OSS were kind enough that first day to let her settle in and have the night off. That was the night she had envited Zim and Dib over to her house.

They walked the rest of the way in silence.

At skool, Ms. Bitters was in an especially bad mood. Ai's seat was right next to Dib's. Dib leaned over and whispered, "Hey, Ai, did you notice that Ms. Bitters was angrier than usual today?" Ai nodded. "I wonder why…"

As if on cue, Ms. Bitters revealed why.

"Class," she said in her raspy voice, "there is some horrible news I have to share with you today. Dreadful news…though, it may not be terrible for you…" The students leaned in, urging her on. "They are knocking the skool down."

Silence. No one dared to break that silence at that moment either. Then, Zim mustered up the courage to raise his hand.

"Yes, Zim?" Ms. Bitters said.

"Um…if they knock down the skool-" Zim began.

"Where will we go for…well, school?" Dib finished.

"What will we do all year?" Ai asked.

The kids started murmuring after Ailene said this. Ms. Bitters growled and the murmuring stopped.

"Just do whatever…this really doesn't effect me…" Ms. Bitters said. "Now go home!"

The kids got up and slowly and filed out the door.

Ai caught up to Zim.

"Zim, can I walk with you?" Ai asked. Zim nodded.

"Ai," Zim said. "can I go over to your house?"

"Sure," Ai said. "Why?"

Zim looked at her sternly. "We need to talk."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Fwaaa….my brain is tiring very quickly tonight…R&R please!


End file.
